


【礼尊】Birth Record

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *ABO，宗像A周防O，生子，一点点产乳*有一点生产描写*有孕期开车宝妈周防真让人心动，这篇就算尊哥生贺文吧【喂】





	【礼尊】Birth Record

栉名安娜过来叫周防起床吃饭，周防最近很嗜睡，虽然以往就随时随地都能睡着永远一副睡不醒的样子，也没人觉得奇怪。周防迷迷糊糊地下床由着少女拽着他下楼，等闻到食物的味道后突然一阵反胃跑进洗手间去吐。  
安娜有点担心以为周防生病了：“尊，你没事吧？很不舒服吗？”  
“没事……”周防吐了半天然而肚子里什么都没有只能吐出酸涩的胃液，拧开水龙头漱干净口后才喘着粗气回答安娜。  
草薙听到有些不对上楼来看看情况：“尊，你怎么了？”  
“……没什么，就是突然觉得恶心……”  
“为什么会觉得恶心？”  
草薙拿了块干净毛巾要递给他，然而周防皱了皱眉稍微后退了几步：“你身上……有股很重的油腥味……”  
“啊？”草薙抬起手臂闻了闻。“这不废话么，我刚从厨房做好午饭。”  
周防被刚才那股反胃感折腾地一点食欲都没有了，整了整头发撂下一句：“我不吃了。”又走回二楼，草薙还想着他是不是不舒服：“要不要帮你把饭送到二楼啊？”  
“草薙哥，”十束多多良带着安娜洗手。“你也太宠King了，你是King的妈妈吗？”  
“总不能不让他吃饭吧，平时就睡到自然醒早饭不吃晚上又只喝酒，一天只吃一顿饭身体怎么受得了。”草薙一边脱下围裙一边念叨着。“你们也知道啊，尊他根本不在乎自己的身体，我要是不在意着一些要是出了什么差错那怎么办？他可是我们的王啊。”  
“知道了草薙哥，安娜已经饿了。”  
“你们先吃，我把饭给尊送上去。”  
安娜略带担忧地看着二楼周防房间紧闭的门扉：“尊……”  
房间里周防躺在床上准备休息一下，下腹总有些不舒服，想着是不是躺的姿势不太对，侧过身后似乎也没有好转，也不是疼，就是让人难以忽视，闭上眼睛后又感觉到困意，迷迷糊糊间听到草薙推开门走了过来。  
“尊，我把饭放桌子上了。”  
“嗯……”  
“尊？”草薙推了推他。“你就这么困吗？”  
“嗯……”周防觉得头有些晕，也不想开口说话，只是这样简单回答着。  
觉得有些不对劲，伸手摸上周防的额头，温度还好：“尊，你不舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”  
看他只是这样也不知道他到底听没听自己说话，草薙放心不下想拉他起来：“尊，我们去医院检查检查。”  
周防哪也不想去，可是又懒得说话，最后还是由着草薙去医院接受检查，医生检查过身体后告诉草薙：“恭喜，周防先生怀孕了。”  
“啊？”草薙出云一时没反应过来，摘掉墨镜认真严肃地看着医生。“医生，你刚才说什么？”  
“我说周防先生怀孕了，我看您是beta，周防先生的alpha没跟来吗？他体质特殊怀孕实属不易，现在结婚倒也不晚，胎儿还没足月。”  
“不是……这个……”草薙现在满脑子的疑问，周防现在稍微清醒一点了：“我不想生。”  
医生劝慰他：“周防先生，您的身体和一般的omega不同不适合怀孕，怀上了也属奇迹，堕胎对您的身体伤害很大，您最好和您的alpha商量一下达成一致再来堕胎。”  
草薙拽过周防小声问他：“尊，你们怎么回事？不是临时标记吗？”  
“啊？是啊，可是太麻烦了，后来就改成永久标记了，反正我也不会跟别的alpha发生关系。”  
草薙惊讶到极点了，难怪最近周防发情期也没以往那么危险：“你们都不做保护措施的吗？”  
周防有些心虚地移开了视线，他想着自己很难怀孕应该不会中奖吧也就没要求宗像戴套，只是宗像依旧坚持，又因为两个人做得太激烈把套弄破了结果就刚好怀孕这种事，周防才不会告诉草薙。  
就算他不说草薙也猜了个八九不离十，这两个人怎么可能正常做爱啊。说着就给宗像礼司打电话，不管怎么说作为周防尊的alpha他有责任和义务知道这件事。  
正在办公室里忙着工作的宗像听到来电手指在屏幕上划到接听。  
“Scepter 4的室长先生吗？”  
“是我，吠舞罗的草薙先生找我什么事？”  
草薙深呼吸了几次：“你认真听我说，别被吓到，尊他怀孕了。”  
宗像礼司的瞳孔不由一阵震颤：“怀孕？周防？他现在在哪？”  
“尊在我旁边，你们怎么回事啊？不知道做些保护措施吗？你们……”草薙还想唠叨几句周防直接把终端机抢走。  
“宗像，是我。”  
“周防，怀孕这事我很抱歉，我本应该更加慎重一些，不过既然怀了我就会负责。”  
“不是这个意思，我不想生。”  
“是吗，您不想生吗？”宗像略微沉思。“既然如此，我尊重您的想法。”  
“尊！你没听到医生说堕胎对你身体不好吗！”  
“你闭嘴……”周防有些无奈。  
宗像没听漏这个消息：“周防，是这样吗？”  
“不管是不是我都不想生。”  
“请不要任性，您可是赤之王。”宗像让伏见去确认信号来源好立刻赶去查看情况。  
赶到医院后宗像走到周防身边搀扶他：“医生怎么说？”周防瞟了眼旁边的草薙，后者看到宗像就一肚子气：“医生在那里，你自己去问啊。”  
宗像只好去问医生，医生告诉他周防的体质有些特殊，堕胎对母体存在危害，很有可能伤到子宫遗留下病症，最好双方达成一致再来堕胎。  
听了医生的话宗像坚定地推了推眼镜：“既然如此为了周防的身体考虑，还是生下来的好。”  
周防撇嘴，一开始他也没想着能顺利堕胎，毕竟就算宗像同意草薙这边也绝对不同意。摸出衣袋里的烟刚想点燃就被白皙修长的手没收。  
“您现在怀着孕，为了您的健康请禁烟禁酒。”  
还禁烟禁酒？周防看了眼草薙，草薙点了点头，这方面他和宗像是同一阵营。  
紧接着宗像自然而然地搂上周防的腰：“既然周防已经怀了我的孩子了我就要负起责任来，我要把周防接去我那里照顾。”  
“你想得美。”草薙抱起手臂一点也不肯让步。“Scepter 4的室长大人每天都那么忙，又是管理整个镇目町的超能力者又是操心我家王您顾得过来吗？您要是去Scepter 4屯所上班去了我家王自己在家万一出什么差错怎么办？”  
“抱歉，这的确是我考虑不周了。”眼下怀孕的周防最为重要，宗像不得不妥协每天下班后往Bar Homra跑。  
随后赤之王怀孕的消息整个吠舞罗都知道了，周防这个时候又累又觉得烦，自己一个人在二楼躺着休息，楼下的小鬼们则留给草薙出云应付。  
怀孕什么的还真没什么实感，这种不舒服的感觉就是怀孕吗？  
正这么想着宗像推开门端着碗粥进来了，方才从十束多多良那里知道周防今天还没有进食，自己现在也放心不下刚好副手淡岛世理说会把今天的工作处理好，于是就留下来在厨房给周防煮了点粥——在此之前还和安娜十束三个人一起查阅怀孕的omega需要注意的地方。  
知道他现在不喜欢碰油腻就做了清淡的，宗像端着粥坐到床边，周防抬起只手臂刚好遮住眼睛。  
“周防，您今天还没有进食，我给您煮了粥。”  
“不想吃……”  
“请多少吃一点，您现在有身孕还要给肚子里的小生命提供营养，您自己更需要多吃一些才行。”  
周防一点食欲都没有，也不想理他。  
“请您坐起来稍微吃一些。”宗像倒很有耐心，只是周防一直不配合，不由叹息一声。“您吃不吃都和我没什么关系，您自己的身体想要搞垮我也拦不住您，我听说omega怀孕后就会食欲不振，您这种情况也属正常，没想到赤之王也是正常人。”  
“难道是王就不是正常人了？”周防瞥了他一眼。“啧……我知道了。”无奈地坐起身接过宗像手里的小碗皱着眉喝下肚，粥还温着，在口腔里停留的那一刻一点味道都尝不出来，感受到温热的粘稠液体顺着食道进入胃袋稍微好受了一点。  
“您的胃现在不能接受刺激性的食物。”宗像收起已经见底的碗。“温和的粥类不会让您反胃的。”  
“哼……”周防复又躺下，宗像双手撑在他两侧俯视着他。  
“我现在才觉得有些喜悦，”宗像那双深邃如泉的紫眸洋溢着一丝开心。“您现在怀了我的孩子。”  
周防挑眉：“怎么？”  
“毕竟是我们两个的孩子啊，我还是很开心的。”宗像俯下身在周防额间落下轻吻。“我问过医生了，明年春天临产。”  
“哼……你倒是很积极。”  
“问清楚才好做准备啊。”宗像看他想睡了帮他盖好轻手轻脚地走了出去。

***

这之后宗像礼司每天下班就到Bar Homra来帮草薙十束照顾周防尊，周防这段时间也只是疲累嗜睡加上食欲不振，执拗起来说不吃就是不吃把自己关在二楼房间里，草薙总是拿他没办法，十束就拉过安娜偷偷在她耳边讲着他的计划，安娜端着一小碗鸡汤站在门口看着紧闭的门扉轻轻开口：“尊……”  
听到少女的声音周防也就没脾气了，最后还是打开门让安娜进来顺便瞪了眼在一楼轻笑的十束多多良，反正肯定是他的主意。  
在少女满怀期待的宝石般眸子注视下周防也只能听话地凑上前接受投喂。  
第二个月的孕吐现象格外严重，吃下去的东西悉数都会吐出来，周防被折腾地胃里空空如也再吐也只能吐出酸涩的汁液。  
宗像看他的唇色都有些泛白想着是不是有些不正常，周防只是觉得他们大惊小怪：“怀孕的时候恶心想吐难道不是最正常的吗。”  
草薙只觉得有这样的王真是心累：“我的王サマ，孕吐的太厉害也是不正常的，总之我们也是为了你的健康着想。”  
周防看了眼因为刚才他说了句“腰疼”就一直在帮他按揉腰部的宗像：“你觉得呢？”  
“我么，我当然是站在草薙先生那边。”  
“啧……身体是我自己的，我自己最清楚。”  
宗像叹了口气：“草薙先生，阁下真是辛苦了。”  
“尊，只是去检查一下，没什么事的话我们也就放心了。”  
“……随便。”看着一屋子的人都紧张地盯着自己，就算周防再怎么努力无视也有些不自在，总之只是去检查一下，又不会少块肉。  
检查完之后医生给开了点维生素B6并且叮嘱周防少食多餐，注意休息和放松。  
见没什么大问题草薙终于松了口气，周防打开一支维生素药剂喝掉：“我说了没事。”  
“我这是担心你，真是的，让人一点都不能大意。”  
维生素的作用的确有效，周防的孕吐反应没有那么激烈了。十束和安娜买了些苹果回来做成苹果酱给周防吃，周防对甜食没什么兴趣但还是在少女真挚的眼神下妥协了。  
这两天青之氏族忙于维稳宗像一直顾不着来Bar Homra照顾他，往常周防也不会觉得怎样，毕竟谁也有各自的事要忙，尽管他很闲，现在就禁不住会想宗像。  
草薙出云和十束多多良以及吠舞罗的每一个人虽然对他无微不至，可总是欠缺了什么。最近周防的胸部一直有股胀痛感心里想着该不会是要有奶了吧，旁边的安娜脸上挂着难以掩饰的兴奋：“尊的肚子里面也有漂亮的红色。”  
“嗯……”伸手去摸安娜的头刚巧听见宗像进酒吧店门的声音。“安娜，去下去找十束。”  
“嗯。”安娜点了点头走出门在楼梯正中碰见宗像。“礼司……”  
“晚上好。”宗像礼貌地问候。“赤之王休息了吗？”  
“没有，尊在等你。”  
那还真是荣幸，宗像并没说出口，走上二楼进入房间看到周防躺在床上没什么力气的样子。  
“很抱歉这几天我没有光顾府上。”  
周防瞟了他一眼：“喂，你，你身上什么味道？”  
“味道？莫非是信息素吗？”宗像抬起胳膊嗅了嗅，也不是啊，最近周防怀孕发情期停止宗像的alpha信息素分泌也是正常水平不会引起丝毫的情况，有些不明所以地坐在床边看到周防皱起眉推他：“不是信息素，是种呛人的味道，你离我远点。”  
“赤之王刚见到我就要赶我走了？”宗像抬高音调。“我还没听说过这样的道理。”  
周防并不想把他赶走：“那就把你外套脱掉扔外边，你外套上沾了什么味道啊。”  
宗像这才回想起来：“……这大概是香水味混着烟酒的味道，最近几天在和声色场所的人打交道，我可是特意在外面散过味道才进来的，您现在的嗅觉还真灵敏。”  
“哦？”尾音轻微上扬。“原来你还会去那种地方啊。”  
“只是处理公事，怎么，吃醋了？”  
“哼……”  
深邃的湛紫色眼眸视线下移停留在周防胸部：“阁下的胸是不是又变大了些许？”  
“那不废话么，怀完孕要喂奶的啊。”  
“我知道，只是没想到会如此明显。”纤长的手指意欲抚上紧致的白色T恤包裹住的柔软胸部却被周防拍开。  
“别碰我，难受。”  
看他一副拒绝的表情宗像只是收起手。  
就在此时终端机响起铃声，宗像划开接听后眸色一沉：“很抱歉，我现在有个急事要去处理。”  
周防甩了甩手表示随意，下意识摸进衣袋结果想起无论烟还是打火机全被草薙没收由安娜装进袋子里保管着，一想到不能吸烟嘴巴不由得有些寂寞，烦躁间猛地拽着宗像的手腕从身后抱紧，鼻息间充斥着呛人的味道，以前怎么没发现烟味这么呛？  
“怎么了？”宗像有些诧异想转过身去，周防却收紧手臂：“别动。”红色的头埋在宗像颈间深深地吸了口气，香水味，烟味，酒气，连同他微苦的alpha信息素一同传递至大脑。  
“周防，稍微，抬起头。”宗像抬手摸上蓬松的红色头发。  
“嗯……？”  
满心满眼都是青蓝色，宗像扭过头去吻他，尽管这样的姿势很别扭，黏合在一起的唇舌互相吮咬着对方，搅动起的水声粘稠，扯出根银线后周防喘息略显急促：“你这样不是让我更不想放你走了么。”  
“哦呀，我以为阁下早就已经看腻我这张脸了。”  
“哼……”  
宗像用拇指帮他抹去唇上的水光：“其实我也不想离开，难得看到阁下对我撒娇。”  
“那就交给你那群下属，反正你也只是到场收拾残局吧。”周防扬起唇角调笑着。  
“请不要这么说，Scepter 4每一个人都很优秀不假，只是这次的问题需要我亲自去处理。”说着推开周防的手。“我明天再来。”  
“嗯……”  
赤之王的肚子逐渐显出来了，身上穿的那件白T恤已经不合身了现在换成了宽松的长T恤，十束买了许多胎教类的书籍兴致勃勃地研究早教的问题，草薙看了忍不住吐槽：“你现在又对胎教感兴趣了。”  
“我想King的小孩肯定会拥有青组King和King两个人的优点，既然这样胎教就显得更重要了。”  
草薙看了眼睡在沙发上补觉的周防：“当事人倒是一点都不在乎呢。”  
怀孕四个月后的生理反应消退了许多，周防心底突然萌生起想要做爱的想法，可能是太久没做了，自从他和宗像决定长久标记周防就更加迷恋上这种感觉了，很舒服，也能消除掉很多积郁起来的沉闷心情，于是周防和宗像在最开始的几个星期几乎每天都会交合，碰面后没说几句话周防就像是发情的雌兽手指摸到宗像的腰间撩拨同时在他耳边暧昧地吹气，宗像都有些吃不消了：“您是狐狸精吗？以alpha的精气为食？”  
周防总是舔舔唇双手套弄宗像的下身性器直到再次起反应：“就算是，也只吃你的精气。”  
怀孕前四个月折腾地他难受，现在稍微好些了就有些回味和宗像没羞没臊的床笫之事了。不过宗像现在不会同意吧。  
让他意外的是宗像听了只是说了一句：“可以啊。”  
“你真的是宗像吗？”  
“真失礼，怀孕4-6个月左右是可以同房的，只是注意事项也很多就是了。”宗像拿着汤匙将最后一口粥喂进周防嘴里。  
“哼，那好啊，我们今晚就做吧。”  
“赤之王还真是强欲啊，那么，请便吧。”  
周防的房间门从里面上了锁，宗像坐在床上双手揽抱着跪坐在他腿上的周防，房间里安静地只能听见彼此的喘息，周防低下头啃咬对方的薄唇，双手不安分地帮他解开衣扣脱下制服。宗像从善如流地勾了勾唇伸出舌头探入周防口中舔弄他的上颚，舌尖滑过柔软的纹路激得身上的人微颤，辗转齿间索取着津液，周防吮咬着与他的舌头交缠在一起贪求着欢愉。  
抹茶味的信息素爆发溢满整间屋子，草莓味的信息素也逐渐被释放出来。  
宗像抬手抚上周防胸前因为怀孕再次发育显得形状姣好的胸部却被打开，周防瞪了他一眼：“别碰。”  
知道他是因为乳房发胀不想被人碰，即使如此还是有一丝不悦，明明是自己的omega，却连胸都不能摸……倒也不是什么乳房控，宗像只是喜欢周防身上的全部，他们的适配率那么高，彼此深深地吸引着，仿若天生一对。  
周防专心于在这场欢愉中取悦自己，同时露骨地表露出自己对宗像礼司这个人的迷恋，舌尖细密地吻过宗像的嘴唇、脸颊、耳骨、颈侧最后狠狠地咬上锁骨留下齿痕，尖利的牙齿把白皙的皮肤咬得渗出血丝，柔软的舌安慰般舔了舔伤口随后得意地扬起下颚：“你是我的。”  
被咬疼的宗像无奈地笑了笑：“是~是~ 我是您的。”  
双手扯开内衬露出白皙的纤瘦身体，omega仔细地舔吻着宗像上半身的肌理，怀着身孕自己扩张还是有些困难，宗像的手掌轻柔地划过周防的脊背缓缓地揉到腰侧，纤长的手指沿着股缝摸索到生殖腔轻轻在穴口打转，周防的手掌此刻正包裹着宗像的性器上下套弄着。  
“现在腰还会疼吗？”宗像想起之前周防总是说腰疼，周防摇了摇头捧起宗像的脸吻了上去：“我现在就想要你的东西进来。”  
“请不要说这种话，若是平时说不定我会满足您的愿望，眼下我不能这么做。”紫罗兰色的眸扫了眼周防隆起的小腹，空闲的手小心地摸了上去。“不管是为了肚子里的考虑还是为了您。”  
“哼……”  
下身进入的指节逐渐增多，灵活的手指指尖轻柔地摩挲着穴内的甬道推挤壁肉好让穴口尽量松软。  
体内异物的动作清晰地宛如印在脑海里，周防身体止不住颤抖起来，生殖腔内分泌出了黏液方便交合，湿滑的黏液将纤长的指节打湿，从缝隙处漏出沿着大腿根部流下来。  
“阁下这次分泌出来的格外多，看来您是真的寂寞了。”宗像调笑着从内壁抽出手指拿到周防面前让他看黏稠的黏液。  
周防挑眉：“怎么？你还怀疑我是假的？”  
“怎么会。”微垂深泉般的紫眸凝视身上正张口喘息的红发男人，扬唇露出浅笑。“您是因为我变成这样的，我高兴还来不及呢。”  
“哼……那就专心点，我可没那么容易满足……唔……！”身后的手指猛地插进甬道里有些吃痛，氤氲起水汽的金瞳狠狠地剜了他一眼。  
“别急，待会儿就满足您。”渴求对方的不仅仅是周防，几个月下来没有和周防交合宗像这边自然也是累积了不少，亏了他的自制力优秀不会轻易受影响也不会轻易发情，只是今晚周防的邀约让他心动了，于是刻意没吃alpha专用的抑制剂任由着蓬勃疯长的欲望将他吞噬，仅在今晚，仅仅这一夜，他是周防尊的宗像礼司，是他的alpha。  
手掌抚上周防跪着的小腿摸索到脚踝处爱不释手地揉捏着，周防眼神略有些迷醉，手臂环上对方的脖颈凑到耳畔咬啮着耳轮：“宗像，别太漫长了……我等不及。”  
低沉的声音被外耳好好地收集起来传递至耳蜗刺激着大脑，宗像的气息逐渐变得粗重起来：“我知道……”  
手指在腔内进出数次确认穴口足够松软，扯过个松软的枕头让周防躺下刚好枕头垫在腰下。从脱在一旁的衣服口袋里摸出安全套戴在性器上轻轻松松地挤入生殖腔中，异物入侵让周防不由发出一两声低吟。  
“快点动……”出声催促着，青发的人两手掐上周防的腿弯又往深处挺了挺，许是挺得有些深了刺激地子宫一缩，周防疼地揪紧了身下的床单：“你他妈的……轻点……”  
估量着让周防觉得舒适的深度，宗像让周防的双腿缠上自己的腰，自己的双手撑在周防身侧开始挺动起来。  
进出的过程温吞周防都没什么快感，然而小腹那种胀痛又难以消除，只能咬紧下唇忍耐着，宗像等他适应了眼下的状态慢慢加快了频率，喷薄而出的两种信息素，温和微苦的抹茶与甜腻撩人的草莓交织在一起，紫眸中逐渐升腾起些微淫靡的醉意，明明是平日里最熟悉不过的味道，此刻就如同催情剂拨弄着残存的理智。  
性器进出的速度越来越快，周防逐渐觉得难受了起来，小腹被顶弄地像是绞起来了般疼痛，原本缠在宗像腰间的长腿此刻用力想把他踹开：“痛……别、别那么用力……”  
“抱歉，我已经尽力在收敛了。”嘴上这么说着却扣住周防的双手防止他乱动。  
“你……”周防痛得体表蒙上一层细密的汗水，仰起头无助地发出吃痛的低吟。“你……停、停下……”  
“马上就好……”宗像看他眼角渗出泪水俯下身帮他吻去泪痕，耳边回响着大腿根部与臀部撞击发出的清脆声音。  
具有强烈侵略性的alpha信息素刺激着周防迷乱了他的神经，渐渐地那种胀痛不适感似乎微弱了下去，从交合的下身传递来的酥软快感仿佛带着火花沿着脊柱一路窜至大脑，也不知道是不是做爱的快感麻醉了这份疼痛，总之，周防放任自己沉沦在名为宗像礼司的深海中。  
粗大的柱身越是操弄着，生殖腔里越是分泌出更多的黏液，水声越来越粘稠已经湿透了身下垫着的枕头布料，周防的喘息被顶得支离破碎，嘴里发出甜腻淫乱的声音蛊惑着宗像再过分一些。  
只是周防现在有身孕，宗像还残存着一丝理智没有彻底沦陷，尽力维持在周防能接受的深度整根没入再抽出，内壁的穴肉紧紧地与柱身上的纹路吸附在一起互相吸引，周防觉得自己生殖腔里的软肉可能都要被他吸出来了。  
然而穴口无意识的绞紧又惹得宗像不得不动几次就稍微停下来缓一缓否则没动几下可能就要缴械了。  
“周防……周防……”宗像迷醉地叫着周防，低下头咬住周防的脖颈情色地舔吻着喉结，舌尖流连至耳畔声音低哑地把热气吹在泛红的耳尖。“好孩子……”  
“……宗……像……快射给我……”周防想环住宗像的脖子然而双手都被紧扣在两侧动不了只能睁开略显失焦的眼眸看着眼前的一片青色。  
“嗯……好……”宗像快速地挺动几次，周防身体痉挛地厉害，不一会儿眼前闪过一道白光全身紧绷，下身的性器直直地射出一股股粘稠的白浊。  
戴着安全套避免了内射，宗像缓了缓心神慢慢地从周防身体里退了出来。  
周防脸上挂着尚未干涸的泪痕疲累不堪地闭上了眼睛，将用过的套子扔掉后宗像拿湿纸巾清理好自己打开门去接了些温水，浸湿毛巾再拧掉多余的水分仔细地帮周防擦干净身上的痕迹。  
周防被他弄醒了含混不清地叫他的名字：“宗像……”  
“嗯，我在。”  
“……困……”  
“那就睡觉。”  
“……嗯……”周防抬手轻轻地揪住宗像的衣角，这样一来宗像就只能把毛巾放下上床躺在他身侧陪他一起睡了。  
第二天一早宗像是被堆叠起来的丝丝快感唤醒的，睁开眼看到周防趴在他腿间正吞吐着自己精神起来的柱身。  
“您这是……做什么？”  
周防抬眼，双手配合着一起套弄性器，嫣红的软舌仔细舔过柱身的纹路：“看了还不懂吗。”  
“昨晚不是已经做过了？”  
周防起身亲昵地啄吻宗像的嘴唇：“我说过了，我没那么容易就满足。”  
“呵……您还真是强欲啊……”看着鎏金色的眼眸中满满的情欲不免有些担心自己是不是会被这个吸食精气的omega榨干啊。  
欲壑难填，更别说还是周防尊的欲望，一番云雨过后宗像只觉得身体都要吃不消了，而周防和昨晚的疲累完全不同，神清气爽地坐在床边想着此时如果能来支烟就完美了。  
“您大概是淫魔吧。”  
“你这就不行了？”周防嗤笑一声。“四个月的份，你可要好好补偿我，还有戒烟戒酒的压力。”  
“更正一下，您是魔鬼。”  
被允许性爱的两个月里，周防把所有积攒起来的压力都发泄于情事上，只要宗像下班过来Bar Homra他就把门反锁把宗像推倒在床上唇舌交缠。草薙出云眼看着宗像礼司的神色一天天显出憔悴姿态，趁他坐吧台边喝两杯的时候调侃：“Scepter 4的室长先生，要保重身体啊，别纵欲过度。”  
“纵欲过度的明明是赤王。”宗像抬手扶额，一杯Rob Roy下肚稍微消除了些疲惫。  
“你们有注意保护措施吧？”他可不想哪天突然听到周防流产的消息。  
“请阁下放心，我有分寸。”

***

怀孕第七个月草薙每过两周就强行拽着周防去医院进行产前检查，周防怀的的龙凤胎，小腹高高地隆起带来各种不便，他还从来没体会过这种无力感，隔两周就要进行一次检查也觉得烦了，折腾来折腾去就为了确认大人小孩平安无事，他能有什么事？每天在吠舞罗像是什么珍惜保护动物一样不能碰凉水不能吹凉风，不能累着不能闲着也不能长久不活动，安娜和八田俩人自告奋勇陪着周防出去散步，他挺着隆起的腹部领着俩小孩走在街上怎么看怎么像是已经有了一双儿女现在又添了新宝宝的宝妈。  
突击队小队长八田跟着算是为了保障安全，但是后面那群偷偷跟着的小鬼们又是怎么回事啊？保护过度了吧？他只是怀孕而已啊，赤王的力量什么的还在啊好么！  
散步散到最后就变成周防领着他们去玩了。  
安娜透过红色的玻璃珠看着周防肚子里的两个小生命：“尊，他们在动。”  
“嗯……”最近这段时间周防频繁感觉到这俩小家伙踢他，还真是有活力啊……  
“尊，要给他们取名字吗？”  
“名字啊……”草薙听到插了句嘴。“一想到这两个小鬼将来都是姓宗像我就有些不爽。”  
十束很是认真地考虑着名字的问题：“要不要在King还有青组的King名字里各取一个字啊？”  
“什么字？”  
“看King喜欢哪个了，可以是み，也可以是れい。”  
“不过名字这种事，肯定是要跟Scepter 4的室长先生一起商量的吧。”  
周防懒得想这个问题：“都可以，随便。”  
宗像对这种问题倒是很认真，想了好几个名字最后又都否决，上班时间手里摆弄着拼图心不在焉地，看到伏见在那里咋舌出声询问：“伏见君，我的两个孩子就要出生了。”  
“室长，还有两个月呢，就算说怀孕9个月就可以生产那也还有一个月。”伏见语气丝毫不见起伏。  
“我在想他们叫什么名字比较好。”  
“这事您和赤之王一起商量啊。”  
“可是周防他不关心这个问题。”宗像苦恼地双手撑在桌子上。“明明这么重要……”  
真是够了……工作的时候不要想这种事啊！伏见猿比古想要吐槽却又只能把话咽回肚子里。  
“伏见君，你觉得要怎么取名比较好呢？”  
“室长，要我直说吗？”  
“但说无妨。”  
“这事请您和赤之王两个人一起商量，我刚才就已经说了。”  
宗像眯起眼睛浅笑：“伏见君，你要懂得适时为你的上司分忧啊。”  
“这种忧愁我不想帮您分担。”  
“伏见君，等你和你的小男友在一起了迟早也会经历这样的烦恼的。”  
“可是室长，我并不想提前体验。”  
正想继续和下属聊几句忽然终端机铃声响起，宗像划开屏幕：“您好……”  
“Scepter 4的室长先生，快点到酒吧来一趟，尊他……”  
听着那头焦急的声音想着该不会是周防出了什么事吧，立刻动身把屯所事务简单吩咐给伏见和淡岛，随后急匆匆带上佩刀赶往Bar Homra。  
赶到酒吧后看到吠舞罗一群人都紧张地围在沙发那里，而被围起来的人则是一脸无所谓：“我没事，你们太大惊小怪了。”  
“尊，你给我听着，最后这三个月随时都有可能早产，甚至可能一点小小差错就会导致羊水破裂，你小心一点行不行！”草薙出云语气里的严肃程度让周防不得不乖乖听着他说教。  
周防撇嘴：“我知道了……”  
“尊さん，刚刚真的吓到我们了，尊さん以后不要再做这种危险的事了！”突击队小队长八田美咲刚才急得差点都哭了。  
红衣少女攥紧周防的手掌：“尊，以后不要做这么危险的事了，我可以叫出云来帮我。”  
“嗯……”周防尊总觉得自己心情复杂。  
“发生什么事了？”宗像问带着些无奈神情的十束。  
“给安娜买的气球飞到树上去了，King帮她拿了下来，树枝比较高King是跳下来的……”  
宗像刚听完就一时失了冷静揪起周防的领子：“阁下还真不愧是野蛮人，都已经怀孕了还不知道爱惜自己的身体吗？如果有什么万一……您有想过后果吗！”  
“我这不是没事……”  
“有没有事要检查了才知道，我们去医院。”  
“我不去。”周防了解自己的身体，从高处跳下来也是考量过自己的实际情况的，况且现在肚子里的两个孩子时不时还会踢他几下，根本没事的好吗。  
宗像想了想：“好吧，如果您不想去医院，那么让我来检查一下吧。”  
“啊？”  
未反应过来的周防被拽着上了二楼，众人眼睁睁地看着自家王被别人家的王拽进屋子里关门落锁一气呵成甚至都没反应过来。  
“你干什么啊宗像？”周防疑惑间被他放倒在床上，白皙的手指往下脱周防的裤子。“你等等，你不是说到了第七个月就不能做了吗！”  
“我要给您检查。”  
“检查什么？”诧异间裤子被脱掉扔在一旁，宗像分开周防的大腿根查看生殖腔口有没有渗出羊水，双腿大开被人盯着私密处看还真有点羞耻，如果是做爱也就算了，可是宗像这样撩拨地他不上不下的，况且看他那副板着脸孔严肃的表情，周防下意识乖乖分开腿让他看。  
确认没事后宗像才松了口气：“没有问题。”  
“我说了我没事。”周防想着找裤子穿上，然而看到宗像环住他的腰将耳朵贴在自己隆起的小腹处不禁挑了挑眉。“怎么，想要体会一下当爸爸的感觉？”  
“请您小声一点，我感受到这两个小生命在踢我了。”  
“哼……想不到Scepter 4的宗像礼司也是普通人。”  
“成王之前自然是普通人。”宗像温柔地抚摸着周防的腹部。“周防，您说要给他们取什么名字呢？”  
“你自己决定好了。”  
“我是想和阁下一起商量。”  
周防甩了甩手：“我无所谓。”  
宗像有些不悦：“您当然无所谓，您可是什么都不关心呢。”  
周防轻笑起来，伸手摸上宗像青蓝色的发丝，后者突然想起来：“周防，您的胸还会胀痛吗？”  
“还好。”  
“我最近几天学习了如何按揉胸部缓解疼痛，要我帮您吗？”说着起身坐在床边把周防揽进怀里，纤长的双手轻轻揉捏着周防那发育地十分丰满的胸部，周防也乐得让他这样为自己按揉，然而慢慢地，指腹摸到到乳尖处轻轻地摩挲着引起一阵细痒。  
“宗像，你在干什么？”  
“为您按摩。”  
“按摩是这样的？”周防刚想拍开他的手突如其来一阵肿胀感。“喂……住手……”  
“没有效果吗？”宗像满脸正直地继续着手里的动作，手掌包覆住略显柔软的胸部指尖揉捏着乳首，随着周防咬紧下唇发出一声闷闷的低吟指腹察觉一股湿意，胸前乳首部分被湿透了还渗着乳白色的液滴。  
指尖沾到了一些，放进嘴里味道有些淡：“周防，您这么早就产奶了吗？”视线落在周防的胸前，难怪周防的胸发育地这么好，看来两个即将出生的宝宝有福气了。  
周防瞪了他一眼。  
“难道我有说错吗？”宗像探手去抚摸周防的肚子。“您将来可是要成为两个孩子的母亲。”  
“宗像，你现在说话怎么越来越奇怪了，我难道不是父亲吗？”  
“是父亲啊，可是生理上，阁下是母亲。”  
“啧……”  
宗像想自己现在的表情大概有点像是妻子临产时的丈夫吧。

***

四月份临产，临产那天宗像交代好了一切事务随后赶去Bar Homra，出于身为王权者的原因周防不能去医院只能在酒吧二楼叫医生来接生。  
肚子里的两个小生命想要从母亲肚子里出来折腾地周防痛得死去活来身上渗出一层冷汗，孕期时基本都是安稳着在体内燃烧的火焰此刻突然像是找寻到了突破口从周防身体各处燃烧起来，赤之王整个人被火焰包裹了起来。  
吠舞罗的众人看在眼里急在心上却又不知道该怎么帮忙，草薙出云指挥着他们去把易燃的物品通通清除出去，宗像赶过来拿出特质的手铐把周防的手脚与床铐在一起，青焰侵入周防的王之领域中，青王的力量稍稍压制住周防狂乱的火焰。  
医生和几个助产人员带着接生器械赶来让草薙去端些热水，其余的人都出去，宗像看了眼痛得紧紧掐着自己手臂的周防：“医生，我可以留下来吗？”  
“你是家属？”  
“不仅仅是家属，我还必须保障他的安全。”  
医生指示他：“周防先生可以顺产，让他咬一块毛巾缓解一下疼痛。”  
周防下半身盖着一层薄薄的毯子，双腿大开，柔软的生殖腔口仿佛呼吸一般翕合，子宫剧烈地收缩想要把肚子里的生命挤出去，穴口被婴儿的头部撑开传来撕裂般的剧痛，周防用力咬紧嘴里的毛巾，原本的痛呼此刻都变成了短促的呻吟。  
下身的剧痛转移了注意力身上就会燃起赤焰，周防难受地蹙起眉，双手双脚又被禁锢住动弹不得，只能把自己交由宗像。仿佛人体自燃般，医生看到了不禁有些害怕，宗像示意周防专心生产，同时释放出大量的青焰将周防包裹住好压制他的力量。  
青蓝与赤红两种颜色的火焰互相侵蚀着彼此，这副光景让医生的手不禁抖了起来，这接生场面他活了大半辈子了这是第一次见，看着眼前肆虐的双色火焰比起关心生产中的周防更关心自己还能不能好好活到孩子出生。  
“医生，请您专心接生。”宗像的话莫名带着一股安心感，医生擦了擦额头上渗出的汗水拿沾了消毒溶液的棉球继续自内向外清洁：“周防先生，请用力。”  
说得轻巧，周防不知道下半身到底该怎么用力，子宫腔口剧烈收缩引起了强烈的撕裂感，从鎏金色的眼睛里溢出泪水，宗像则拿温热的毛巾帮他擦掉。  
“……唔……宗、宗像……”略显无助的含混不清的声音让宗像的心里一阵揪紧，他知道周防现在很痛苦很难受，眼下也只能努力安慰他：“周防，看着我，我不会让您有事的。”  
身下的床单被汗水湿透，嘴里咬着的毛巾也印下深深的齿印，赤王的火焰继续汹涌燃烧着状似要将整间屋子吞入其中，周防努力克制着想要把力量收回来，宗像见状只能拔刀将王之领域再度扩大，下身的腔口处小婴儿的头部用力挤出一部分。  
“周防先生，请继续用力，已经看到头了！”  
周防喘得愈发厉害起来，身体痉挛渐渐觉得力气流失。  
“周防先生！”  
“周防，请坚持一下，只要孩子的头出来了就好了。”宗像不自觉握紧周防的手。  
“……”周防觉得他们吵死了，可又无可奈何只能继续咬紧嘴里的毛巾坚持下去。生殖腔内壁分泌出黏液起到了润滑作用，婴儿的头部努力地被挤了出来，一直等候的医生立刻用器械帮忙把孩子接生出来，第一个生出来之后第二个便轻松了许多，剪掉脐带让婴儿吐出口中的污物得以呼吸才听到啼哭声，听到声音周防整个人虚脱了一样瘫软在床上，在青焰的压制下赤焰逐渐回归到主人的身体里。  
确认安全后宗像才松了口气把手铐打开，周防的手腕和脚踝都勒出了红痕，口中咬着的毛巾已经被唾液浸湿，眼尾泛红，唇边挂着吞咽不及溢出来的唾液丝，被汗水打湿的红色发丝贴着脸颊仿佛刚从水里捞出来。  
助产人员帮忙清理周防下身流出的血迹，医生将两个小婴儿抱到宗像和周防面前：“宗像先生，周防先生，两个小孩都很健康。”  
看着两个头部才不过大人的拳头大小却折磨了周防好久的小婴儿，宗像心里一阵宽慰，接过来好让周防看清楚：“周防，您看，是我们的孩子们。”  
疲累的金瞳微睁，瞟了一眼：“嗯……”  
“周防？”  
“好累……我要睡觉……”  
知道他很累了，宗像把两个小婴儿放到育儿床上，拿毛巾浸了热水拧干帮他擦汗。原本清澈的水此刻变成浑浊的血水，医生观察周防现在没什么问题了叮嘱宗像：“宗像先生，虽然周防先生体质好，但也要多注意让他好好休息。”  
“我知道了，多谢医生。”  
这之后就交由草薙出云和十束多多良帮忙照看婴儿，草薙抱着男婴略有些欣慰：“看这孩子的眉眼，真的很像尊。”  
尊有孩子了，一想到这一点草薙就感动地想哭。  
“好啦好啦草薙哥，King的孩子当然会像King了，你看这个小公主就很有青组King的清秀感。”  
安娜看着两个小婴儿温柔地伸出手抚摸婴儿娇嫩的皮肤：“尊的孩子……都好可爱……”  
屋内宗像坐在床边轻柔地撩开周防汗湿的发丝帮他擦汗，周防的手指动了动睁开鎏金色的眸看到宗像，后者正面带温柔如水的微笑望着他。  
“宗像……你想杀了我就直说。”  
想起刚才生产的时候他就一肚子气，自己正在那里难受医生和宗像还总是在耳边聒噪，虽然宗像也是因为担心他。  
“阁下不是好好的吗，别乱说。”宗像轻笑。  
“喂，烟。”简单地命令着。  
宗像轻笑：“才刚刚生完孩子就想吸烟了？”  
“哼，我可是忍了快十个月，宗像，你要补偿我。”  
“等您的身体恢复了再说。”宗像俯下身吻上周防的嘴唇。“至于现在，既然您寂寞，那就让我负起责任来吧。”  
“哼……”  
“辛苦您了，周防。”宗像将他的omega揽入怀中。

fin.


End file.
